Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 50
'Attack of the Geno Breaker' Attack of the Geno Breaker is the sixteenth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview prepares to fire its extendable claws at the Guardian Force's Zoids.]] Van and co. continue their training, with Van testing out improvements to his Blade Liger's boosters, giving him speed comparable to the Lightning Saix. Fiona also gives a shield to Thomas and Irvine, one that generates the same kind of electrical pulses that enable Van to ward off Raven's Charged Particle Cannon, although it is feared to work for only one shot. Elsewhere, Raven savages the Lightning Saix development facility in search for Van's team. The colonel asks Fiona to lower the Blade Liger's speed so that it stays at the back, so that it won't be the target of Raven's first shot. However, he also asks Fiona to remove the anti-particle shields from the Dibison and Lightning Saix, as the equipment consumes too much power, which leads them to increase the probability of having a system freeze. This, he reasons, will lower the probability of the success of the mission, even though operating without them is to bring almost certain doom to at least one of the pilots. O'Connell spots the Geno Breaker in a surveillance Pteras, and Van, Thomas and Irvine move out to intercept him. Near sundown, they encounter and begin to fight, the Geno Breaker. Raven fuses with Shadow and launches his attack. Van and Irvine take the lead, forming the triangular "Delta" formation, with the Dibison at the rear, Van and Irvine keeping together thanks to the upgraded booster- which was not removed despite Fiona's orders. Thomas fires the Megalomax at Raven, who dodges into the air and locks down for a Particle Cannon attack. Thomas, using the excuse that the shield was a gift from Fiona, keeps it on and uses it to defend himself. Van charges the Geno Breaker, but is thrown by its extendible claws. Irvine has better luck, and dodges the attack, getting behind Raven and shooting at the foot locks. He lacks the firepower to blow them off and Raven shoots at him with the Particle Cannon as well, but he, not being a part of the military, cares not for the order to remove the shield and uses it to block the attack. Van, Irvine and Thomas turn on the Breaker and Van is able to leap under the Geno Breaker as it hovers and cuts off a foot lock. It is then that a whole battalion of Gojulas and Command Wolf Attack Customs emerge, having been hidden under optical stealth, and bombard the Geno Breaker. This fails as the Geno Breaker deploys its energy shield and Raven begins to charge his Particle Cannon. In midair. Van tries to stop him, but is thrown. He is able to erect his shield in time to block the cannon, but still takes damage. The Gojulas once again open fire, but are completely vaporized when the Geno Breaker uses its Charged Particle Cannon to sweep them and wipe them out in a manner similar to the Death Saurer's attacks. Thomas tries to continue his attack, but is out of ammo, and Irvine's command system freezes due to the energy drain of his shield. Van flees, luring Raven away from them. Van tries one last ditch charge through Raven's Charged Particle Beam, but his boosters fail and he is thrown over a cliff into a ravine, as the episode ends. =Zoids= *Blade Liger *Redler *Geno Breaker *Lightning Saix *Dibison *Pteras *Gojulas *Command Wolf Trivia *In this episode Rease comments about the color of the Geno Breaker, hinting that it should be black rather than red, and the difference may be due to Hiltz's meddling. *This episode also features Command Wolf AC/AU Types, deployed in support of the Gojulas teams. *This episode shows one of the very few examples of a corrupt/over-ambitious Republican soldier in the series, as he only cared about Van and the Liger, completely dismissing the safety and lives of Thomas and Irvine. It's also one of the very few, if not only, times Thomas openly disobeys a superior officer's orders in favor of a better strategy. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Zoids Anime Category:Guardian Force Episode